


【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 （中）

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Summary: 共生体play
Relationships: Anthony Stark/Peter Parker, Iron Man/Spider-Man, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 （中）

在Tony Stark的眼睛猝然变成蓝色后，Pepper就再没在Stark大厦见过他。

这些时日，这个蓝眼睛男人的绝境病毒使得原本风平浪静的纽约乃至整个美国风云变幻、阴云密布。

就在Pepper下定决心找他谈谈时，实验室的监控里忽然出现了Anthony Stark的身影，而他怀里抱着的那个昏迷不醒的男孩，像极了失踪许久的蜘蛛侠。

Pepper盯着忽然陷入黑暗的监控画面皱起眉头。她知道若是不想被发现，监控那头的人可以有几千几万种方法，但他偏偏就要明目张胆地出现在监控里，甚至看上去没有做任何防备措施。

实在是自信到了嚣张的地步。

她冷笑一声推开办公室的门。

-

Peter只觉得一股无法忍受的灼热感在身体里游走，伴随着些许刺痛和痒意，仿佛置身火海，被灼热的热浪吞噬后又坠入冰冷的海中。他能听到自己干痛的喉咙里发出的呼吸声，能感受到那些被呼出气体的灼热温度。他无意识地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，缓缓睁开眼———

Stark大厦的中心实验室。

无数回忆在刹那间涌入脑海，仿佛昨天还和Mr. Stark在这里做着实验，有着蜜糖般棕色眼眸的男人温柔地让自己把扳手递给他，接着一边敲着Dummy的头一边让它学着点。

Peter的眼眶酸涩起来，紧接着他看到身旁的Anthony，看到他眼中一闪而过的蓝色微光。Peter下意识护住肚子，不知所措地张了张嘴想要说些什么，半晌却又什么都说不出来。

Anthony看着男孩的动作，伸手想要拨开男孩被汗水浸湿后黏在额头上的头发，手却在即将碰到男孩额头的瞬间被Peter一把推开。

他顺势抓住男孩的右手，俯下身子稍稍用力把男孩朝自己的方向拉近。

Peter看到眼前的男人危险地眯了眯眼，身体开始抑制不住地微微发起抖。

“看来绝境的效果不错，刚植入体内不到一小时，就已经有力气推开我了。”

“什么？”

Peter慌张的想要缩回手，无奈却被男人握得更紧，他看着Anthony戏谑的神情，心一点一点沉下去。

“Anthony，”他抬起头认真地直视那双近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，顿了顿。

Anthony闻声微不可察地挑了挑眉，凑近男孩做出一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“你是个混蛋。”

Peter说完抿起嘴低下头不去看面前男人的表情。

被骂混蛋的Anthony却像是被某只乱发脾气的宠物逗乐了，他轻声笑了笑，道：“这话之前你在床上也对我说过。”

闻言Peter涨红了脸，猛地抬起头怒视着Anthony，但身体却在下一瞬间感受到了一阵异样的凉意。他低下头，只见不知从何处蔓延而来的红色液态共生体从脚踝开始一路向上蔓延。

Peter慌张地踢了踢腿，却发现怎么都甩不掉那些恼人的东西。

他惊恐地看着那些已经快要爬上小腿的红色共生体，“你快把它收回去！”

“收不收得回去，这要看你自己。”

Anthony伸手一下一下地抚摸着男孩因为慌张而鼓起的脸颊，开口倒是一派闲适。

“你什么意思？”

Peter偏头想要躲开脸上的手，却被男人一把扣住下巴。  
Anthony盯着男孩的眼睛，一字一句道：“我的意思是，这些共生体，现在在你的身体里。”

“什么？”

Peter瞪大了眼睛，无措地抬头看着Anthony。下一瞬间开始疯狂挣扎起来，他徒劳地踢着腿，疯狂地扭动手臂想要抽出那只被握住的右手，肚子却在下一秒毫无征兆地疼痛起来。

“唔……”

Peter痛苦地捂住小腹，紧锁着眉头呻吟出声。

看着男孩的痛苦模样，Anthony在一瞬间松开了禁锢着男孩的手。他顺势让男孩在自己怀中靠着，伸手覆上男孩捂着肚子的手，温和的信息素一点一点在空气中弥漫开来。

因为疼痛而红了眼眶的Peter在自己Alpha的信息素的安抚下逐渐平静下来。那些红色的共生体不知不觉间已经蔓延到了男孩的大腿根，带来一阵的酥麻的痒意。

Peter下意识地扭动双腿，想要从那阵奇异的快感中逃脱，不料却被Anthony低下头吻住了嘴唇。他摇着头想要逃开，敲门声却忽然响起——

“Anthony Stark，我知道你在里面。”

是Pepper小姐的声音！Peter抵住Anthony的胸口，用力想要把他推开，徒劳之下他用力在Anthony的嘴唇上咬了一口。

Anthony不满地放开男孩。

“你疯了？外面是Pepper！”

Peter慌张地想要从男人怀里离开，不料那些微凉的共生体在下一秒抵在了他的私处。

“我知道。”

Anthony又恢复了那副不可一世的模样，“是她又怎么样？”

“你放开我！”Peter扭动着腰肢想要躲开共生体，下体却在信息素的侵袭下酸软起来。

Anthony的手指毫不留情地探入他早已湿润不堪的后穴，在里面旋转着抽动了几下，抽出时带出了些许粘稠液体。

“明知道外面有人，还湿成这样，这也是我这个混蛋教你的吗？”

他坏心眼地把那些液体涂抹在男孩挺翘的小屁股上，收回手时又用力在圆润的臀瓣上拍了一把，偌大的实验室里响起“啪”的一声。

Peter羞耻地扭着腰，被打完的屁股开始隐隐作痛，疼痛伴随着酥麻在全身蔓延。

“收…收回去——”

在那些共生体变成性器的形状开始在Peter的后穴口跃跃欲试时，Peter彻底慌了神。

那些流动的液体一点一点向里探入，后穴慢慢被撑开的感觉难受极了。

Peter抓住Anthony的手示弱般摇了摇，怎料Anthony却饶有兴趣地盯着他缓缓被共生体插入的后庭。

羞耻和酸胀感混合而成一阵难言的快感，Peter终于忍不住哭了起来。

“Anthony…哈……唔…你这个混蛋。”

话音刚落，原本温柔缓慢的共生体却像是有了意识一般，猛地插入早已被撑得红肿不堪的后穴。

“啊——”

Peter痛苦地呻吟起来，那些液体在体内恣意地变换着形状，肠道里的每一个褶皱都被撑开，他猛地握紧了Anthony的手。

“你要是想门外的人知道你在干什么，就叫得再大声一点。”

Anthony伸手握住男孩早已挺立的性器，微微用力拉了一下。

“唔——”  
瞬间的快感混着痛苦在头顶混合着爆炸，可羞耻又让他无法喊叫出声，Peter猛地咬住自己的手背。

敲门声越来越急促。

Peter下体的共生体还在不断抽插着，大颗大颗的眼泪从男孩的眼眶中落下，“Anthony，唔…Anthony……”  
他的脸颊不断在男人的胸口蹭着，“我不要……”

“你不要什么？”

Anthony一下一下地抚弄着男孩的性器。

“我…我不要…不要在这里……”

“Anthony Stark！”

门外Pepper的声音变得狠戾起来。

Peter被吓得浑身颤抖起来。

“那你应该怎么说？”

Anthony像是没看到男孩的窘迫，甚至眯着眼睛笑了笑。

Peter扭动着腰肢，禁不住抽噎起来：“求你……不要在这里…”

“求你了…”

男孩的声音已经破碎得不成样子，他抬起哭红的眼睛，乞求地看着不为所动的男人。

Anthony低下头看着Peter凌乱的下身和湿红的眼角，缓缓开口道：“这才乖。”

下一秒银色的共生体瞬间包裹住Anthony的身体，原本缠在Peter下体的共生体也缓缓抽出，逐步变成战衣的形态。

Peter抽噎着想要躲开，却在看到Anthony眼神的一瞬间停住了动作，任由那些红色的液体包裹着身体。

原本腿间的那些粘稠体液在共生体的包裹下变得湿滑不堪。

Anthony打横抱住浑身瘫软的男孩，下一瞬间透明的面甲覆盖脸部，抱着男孩飞出了窗外。

“回去再找你慢慢算账。”


End file.
